The Weasley Twins versus the Sorting Hat
by Heilerin Pomfrey
Summary: Wie konnte der Sprechende Hut so dämlich sein, die Weasley Zwillinge in unterschiedliche Häuser zu stecken? Kein Wunder, dass man ihm jetzt an den Kragen will! Aber ob es gelingt, ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen? Völlig AU


**The Weasley Twins versus**** the Sorting Hat**

**Prolog**

Die elfjährigen Fred und George Weasley standen vor dem Lehrertisch in der Grossen Halle und flüsterten eifrig miteinander, während sie darauf warteten, daß Professor McGonagall ihre Namen aufrief.

"Oh, Forge, ist diese Zeremonie denn nie zu Ende? Ich habe Hunger", beklagte sich Fred leise, und sein Bruder nickte mitfühlend.

"Und ich bin unheimlich müde, Gred. Warum haben wir nur die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, unsere Scherz-Notizen zu sortieren? Wir hätten das auch hier später machen können, wenn wir endlich in unserem Schlafsaal in Gryffindor sind."

"Ist das langweilig", flüsterten sie übereinstimmend und gähnten abwechselnd, während die anderen Erstklässler einer nach dem anderen aufgerufen wurden.

"Weasley, Fred", las Professor McGonagall endlich von ihrer Liste, worauf Fred seinem Bruder einen letzten Blick zuwarf und zur Professorin hinüberging, die bald seine Hauslehrerin sein würde.

'_Oh, das ist schwierig_', durchdrang ein feines Stimmchen plötzlich seine Gedanken, kurz nachdem die Professorin den Sprechenden Hut auf seinen Kopf gesetzt hatte. '_Ich werde keine Weasleys mehr nach Gryffindor stecken, was also mache ich mit Dir?_'

'_Solange es nicht Slytherin ist, ist es mir egal; Hauptsache, ich bin mit meinem Zwilling zusammen_', antwortete Fred überrascht. Sie waren so sicher gewesen, im Haus der Löwen zu enden, schließlich waren ihre drei älteren Brüder alle Gryffindors.

'_Na gut, wenn es Dir egal ist, dann sagen wir mal..._' der Hut verstummte für einen Augenblick, bevor er in die Halle rief: "Ravenclaw."

Fred stolperte zum Ravenclaw Tisch, wobei er seinem Bruder einen ängstlichen Blick zuwarf, und setzte sich, leicht beruhigt, als George ihm aufmunternd zunickte, bevor er sich dem Hut näherte.

'_Na schön, dann nehmen wir die andere Option diesmal_', flüsterte der Hut in Georges Kopf, und bevor der Junge etwas antworten konnte, rief er: "Slytherin."

"Nein, eh, warte mal..." stammelte George, "ich meine, Du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass..."

"Die Zeremonie ist vorbei, Mr. Weasley; bitte gehen Sie zum Slytherin Tisch", wies ihn Professor McGonagall in einem bestimmten Ton an.

George ging zum Slytherin Tisch und war froh, daß er einen Platz fand, an dem er Rücken an Rücken mit seinem Bruder am Ravenclaw Tisch sitzen konnte.

"Gott sei Dank bist Du wenigstens bei mir in der Nähe und nicht in Gryffindor", sagte Fred total genervt.

"So ein Ekel", stimmte George zu. "Pass auf Fred, lass uns uns heute Abend in der Eingangshalle treffen, nachdem wir kurz mit in unsere Häuser gegangen sind, um das Passwort zu mitzubekommen. Dann können wir versuchen, ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu finden, wo wir uns zusammen aufhalten können."

Fred stimmte sofort zu, und die Zwillinge verbrachten den Rest des Begrüssungsfestes damit, sich miteinander oder mit den Schülern in ihrer Nähe zu unterhalten, wobei sie sich mal zum Slytherin und dann wieder zum Ravenclaw Tisch drehten.

HP

Zwei Stunden später trafen die Zwillinge sich in einer dunklen Nische in der Nähe der Eingangshalle. "Ich schlage vor, wir suchen uns einen leeren Klassenraum, wo wir unsere freie Zeit verbringen und auch nachts schlafen können. Ich bleibe auf keinen Fall ohne Dich in Ravenclaw", sagte Fred ärgerlich.

"Du hast vollkommen recht", stimmte George zu. "Ich frage mich, ob Charlie uns wohl helfen würde. Als ein Sechstklässler weiss er sicher eine Menge nützlicher Zaubersprüche, die uns helfen würden, einen ungenutzten Klassenraum für unsere Zwecke herzurichten."

"Aber glaubst Du, daß es uns gelingen wird, uns sieben Jahre lang dort zu verstecken?" fragte Fred, und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich sorgenvoll.

George seufzte. "Hmmm, ich bin nicht sicher, weil..." begann er nachdenklich, bevor er sich selbst unterbrach. "Nein Fred, wir brauchen uns nicht sieben Jahre lang zu verstecken. Ich weiss, was wir machen. Wir werden dieses ekelige alte Stück Stoff, auch den Sprechenden Hut genannt, vernichten, so dass sie diese blödsinnige Art der Häusereinteilung aufgeben müssen. Dann können wir Professor Dumbledore bitten, dass er uns zusammen lässt."

"Ach, Forge, Du bist einfach der Beste", seufzte Fred erleichtert und umarmte seinen Zwillingsbruder stürmisch.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt... (wenn Ihr Interesse habt!)_

_Wie alle meine Geschichten ist auch dies eine Übersetzung meines englischen Originals._

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


End file.
